Sharper Than Iris
by Dyororooo
Summary: Saat bahaya dan rasa aman hanya berbeda tipis. Kyungsoo belajar kalau saling percaya bukan jalan terbaik. Saat cinta tidak bisa dibaca, Kai harusnya bisa menajamkan IRISnya. Summary oplosan. Yaoi! Kaisoo! HunSoo! ChanSoo! RnR juseyo :3
1. Chapter 1

**Sharper Than IRIS**

**Author **: koooala

**Main Pair **: KaiSoo, HunSoo, ChanSoo

**Genre** : Drama, Supernatural, Romance

**Rate** : T (PG 17)

**Warning : **Boys Love! Yaoi!

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to ****_koooala_**

**a/n **: Terinspirasi dari dua drama sekaligus, **I Can Hear You Voice & IRIS. **Sengaja gak dikasih Point Of View di tiap Characternya. Jadi agak sedikit confuse ya mianhaeyo! Alurnya gajelas, ini sepikiran saya aja jadinya garing banget. So, Saya **Sangat menerima Komentar.**

_**By the way , Jadilah pembaca yang baik sekaligus pengomentar yang baik juga.**_

_**TYPO itu seni kawan! Jadi TYPO lah!**_

**Chapter 1 : Introducing**

Tempat ini sangat ramai sekali.

Ya… sangat ramai sekali.

Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Merasakannya? Maksudku…..

_-iuh baju itu terkesan norak sekali. Corak pink? Apa masih zaman?-_

_-apa apaan dia menatapku seperti itu?-_

_-waaaah pria itu manis sekali-_

Ramai sekali bukan? That's right! Kim Jong-in imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku kai-kkamjong-item-pesek atau apapun itu aku tidak peduli. Aku bersekolah di-ah kalian tidak akan ada yang perduli. Ngomong – ngomong seperti yang telah aku katakan barusan. Tempat ini sangat ramai sekali. Ramai dengan semua opini dan kehidupan mereka yang tidak mereka ungkapkan. Membicarakan teman mereka lah, ataupun mungkin sekedar mengolok-olok apa yang mereka lihat. Aku bisa membacanya-dengan jelas-dan-sangat jelas.

Inilah yang sebenarnya ku benci untuk saat ini.

Mengetahui pikiran seseorang yang sama sekali **tidak menarik bagiku.**

Apanya yang menarik? Ocehan sampah dari sekumpulan yeoja disana yang ternyata saling membenci satu sama lain. Atau sepasang anak manusia yang terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain itu…

'Huh… matrealistis'

Hidup itu menyakitkan bukan?Ketika semua orang memakai topeng muka yang dihias sedemikian indahnya, di cetak tebal agar tidak terlihat buruknya. Oww dan jangan lupa ukiran bibir yang menampakan senyum manis.

_Apakah ada?_

_Orang yang hidup tanpa memakai topeng seindah itu?_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kim jong-in 19th

Tinggal sendiri di tempat seluas ini di kota Seoul. Seoul itu kota yang berwarna warni, banyak orang yang hidup bahagia disana.

Kecuali Jong-in

Hidup dengan orang banyak? Jong-in tidak mau dibuat repot dengan tinggal bersama orang lain. Cukup dengan beberapa harta warisan sisa kemarin yang baru saja dia dapatnya, ya kemarin. Sekitar 5 Tahun yang lalu. Terasa masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Orang tuanya dulu cukup disegani sampai ada tragedi pembunuhan yang cukup membuat Jong-in merubah segalanya.

BRAAK

Kini Jong-in atau 'Kai' menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang miliknya. Menatap kearah langit langit untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ya…

Pikirannnya..

OH HELL! Siapa yang tidak pusing jika tiap langkah kau berjalan dan **menatap** seseorang, saat itu kau dapat membaca pikirannya. Jong-in paling benci jika sudah 'terpaksa' membaca pikiran orang lain. Jong-in tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa siapa bukan?. Membaca pikiran seseorang itu bukan keinginannya. Tapi anugrah alamiah tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Lebih tepatnya..

Setelah orang tuanya meninggal.

Mungkin orang tuanya ingin Jong-in mencari siapa pembunuh kedua orang tuanya?Entahlah, bahkan buku jurnal yang orang tuanya miliki tidak memberikan pesan apapun. Jong-in ingin tau bagaimana caranya menghilangkan 'penyakit dadakannya' ini. Yang jelas Jong-in benci hal ini.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Gomawo sunbae… Kau memang bisa diandalkan!"

"Ah tidak usah sungkan sungkan Sehun-ah. Jika memang tidak ada yang kau mengerti, kau bisa bertanya lagi padaku"

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum. Sambil membawa semua buku yang telah ia gunakan, iapun pamit meninggalkan Sunbaenya ini. Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya tidak pas jika dipanggil sunbae oleh Sehun yang notabenenya jauh lebih ehm-tinggi. Badannya yang mungil, bibirnya yang manis,matanya yang bulat. Seperti…

tokoh dalam televisi…

itu loh…

"Pororo-ya!"

Kyungsoo menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo kesal jika dipanggil Pororo,padahal pororo tidak kesal jika dipanggil Kyungsoo bukan?

" Yak! Jangan so-imut seperti itu kyungsoo! "

" Memangnya ada apa Yoda-hyung "

" Kyungsoo kecil ingin balas dendam hmm?"

Chanyeol –panggil saja begitu– mencubit pipi saeng 'kesayangannya' ini.

.

.

_Ini terlihat seperti Drama bukan?_

_Iya atau tidak. Jawabanya iya_

_Yang jelas Chanyeol _–_orang yang kusebut barusan sangat menyukai Drama ini_–

_Drama dimana Kyungsoo adalah seorang putri_

_Dan_

_Chanyeol_

_Adalah_

" …BAJINGAN!"

Kai menoleh kearah para pria yang sedang bertengkar di luar hotel itu. Terjadi baku hantam yang cukup keras. Kai hanya melewatinya seolah tidak tertarik dengan tontonan gratis itu. Tidak seperti dua namja lain yang memakai baju seragam sama seperti itu, seperti Kai.

Hari ini masih hari Rabu dan hari Minggu masih jauh entah dimana. Jong-in atau Kai cukup bosan jika setiap enam hari dalam seminggu harus pergi keluar sana untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

–_Membaca pikiran_–

Jika dibilang Kai anti social, itu tidak saja ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Kai tidak 100% seperti yang kita bayangkan. Memang, ia tidak ingin tinggal dengan orang banyak. Namun bukan berati dia tidak punya teman sama sekali bukan?

"Sehun-ah, apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Dalam diam sehun melamparkan bukunya kearah temannya itu, lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Memandang jauh kearah luar.

Kai berbicara jika dia tidak tau dan membutuhkan sesuatu atau… _jika dia tertarik pada sesuatu_. Seperti saat ini ,saat ia berbicara pada sehun.

" Sehun-ah, semakin hari tulisanmu semakin bagus saja "

" Itu bukan tulisanku kkamjong-ah"

Kai hanya ber'oh' ria. Yang penting kini ia bisa menyalin tugas pagi ini bukan?

_-blaa…bllaaaa..blaaa….-_

_-integral itu adalah….-_

Lagi..

Kai benci ini saat ada di luar boleh, kai ingin memakai kaca hitam 'pelindung pikiran' di Kai tidak ingin membaca pikiran seseorang, sebenarnya cukup satu hal saja.

**-Jangan tatap matanya dan menunduk kebawah sambil menutup matanya-**

Tapi masa iya Kai menutup matanya seharian ataupun mungkin menunduk seumur hidup?

" Kai sebaiknya kau ikut denganku siang ini?"

" Memangnya ada apa?"

" Ikuti saja"

Ck..

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Yeobseo Kyungsoo hyung…"

" … "

"Ne, aku ingin belajar bersamamu lagi,dan kali ini aku membawa temanku. Bolehkah?"

" … "

" eo…apa kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu kepadaku? Kebetulan aku sekarang sedang ada di tempat makan"

" … "

" eo.. cheese sauce ? oh arrayo."

"… "

" Ne "

Sehun memutuskan teleponnya dan lalu beranjak titipan hyungnya yang tersayang.

Tersayang?

.

.

Ya… tersayang.

.

.

Kedua namja itu kini telah tiba di rumah Kyungsoo. Melihat Sehun yang begitu bersemangat cukup membuat Kai curiga. Setidaknya saat dikelas bersamanya, Sehun hanyalah robot yang hanya akan berbicara jika ada yang menyapanya atau bertanya padanya. Sangat berbanding lurus dengan Kai. Mungkin ini alasan Kai mau atau 'hanya mau' berteman dengan Sehun. Sudah kubilang bukan? Kai itu cukup menutup diri.

Sehun.. Oh sehun… ada yang berbeda dari tingkahnya saat ini. Iya, ada yang berbeda.

.

.

Sangat jauh berbeda.

Senyum cengengesan, wajah yang berseri seri, dan apa itu? Bedak? Sehun memakai bedak? Mungkin temannya yang satu ini sudah gila. Tepat 10 detik setelah Sehun menekan bel, pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan sesosok namja yang beberapa cm lebih pendek dari Sehun dan Kai sedang memegang gagang sapu….?

"Sehun-ah kau datang cepat sekali. Aku bahkan belum membereskan ruang tamu"

–_ah sehun kau datang cepat sekali,huaaa malu tempat ini berantakan sekali_–

Lagi..Kai membaca pikiran Kyungsoo dengan … membaca pikiran lagi.

" Ah kyungsoo hyung, aku sudah biasa kesini. Kau seharusnya tidak usah membersikan apapun jika hyung lelah bagaimana?Lalu jatuh sakit?_Blaa…blaa…"_

'sepertinya ini cukup menarik' pikir Kai.

Kedua iris hitam itu kini menatap tepat pada mata bulat kyungsoo. Untuk apa? Membaca yang terjadi –tentu saja–

–_sehun selalu saja begini,sehun kan orang baik. Mana mungkin aku men'treat'mu dengan buruk. Aku kan sudah besar dan…_–

" aku tau hyung memang sudah besar, tapi aku menghawatirkanmu hyung."

" ah.. ne Oh Sehun! Aegiseumnida.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat penuh dengan penekanan

" Ngomong-ngomong ini temanmu Sehun-ah?"

.

.

" Naneun Kim Jong-in imndia. Panggil saja aku Kai"

" O.. ne Kai-ah! Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo ani–hyung saja"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dari sini semua dimulai. Bagaimana Kyungsoo mengenal Kai dan juga sebaliknya. Kau tau? Membaca pikiran seseorang juga ada positifnya. Positifnya?Ya kau akan mengetahui bagaimana orang itu lebih dalam lagi, walaupun hanya menyimpulkan dengan beberapa kata yang mereka pikirkan._

_Kai merasa ada yang berbeda saat itu._

_Mungkin pintu diruangan kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah hati nurainya itu terbuka._

_Saat menatap kedua mata bulat itu dan pertama kalinya Kai menemukan.._

**_Ternyata tidak semua orang menutup kelakuan mereka dengan topeng busuk yang mereka kenakan._**

_lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo hyung itu.._

_Polos._

_Dan_

**_Menarik._**

"Nah begitu Sehun-ah. Kau hanya bisa mengalikan kedua angka itu jika rasionya sudah sama dan akarnya sudah hilang arrachi? Ah Kai-ah apa aku juga mengerti?"

Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk atau berkata 'iya hyung kami mengerti', 'hyung kami lapar', 'hyung kenapa kau pintar?' jika boleh mereka jujur sejujur jujurnya, mereka 'kurang' mengerti. Bukan salah mereka sepenuhnya sih…

..ah masa?

Salahkan Kai yang…

Ah bukan!

Salahkan Sehun, dia itu…

Dia tidak salah!

Jadi siapa yang salah?

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo-lah yang salah, kenapa dia terlihat begitu mencolok di hadapan mereka.

.

.

Sangat mencolok.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Lelah? Siapa yang tidak lelah mengajar kedua bocah ini berulang ulang. Mengajarkan Sehun sebenarnya cukup membuat Kyungsoo lelah dan sekarang di tambah Kai?.

–_ah..lelah sekali oh.. dan aww… kenapa bahuku sakit lagi.._–

Entah dorongan darimana Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelus bahunya pelan.

" Apakah itu sakit hyung? "

"umm.. Kai-ah"

Kai menarik bahu kyungsoo pelan lalu memijitnya mungkin? Saat ini, Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit saat Kai memijitnya ,Kai yang serius memijit kyungsoo dan Sehun yang..

**_Menatap tidak suka kepada mereka._**

Hidup ini memang sulit. Kau benar Kai

TBC

Annyeong! Yeoreobun, saya harap kalian suka sama ceritanya ya?

Ini ff titipan besteh Dyororooo, jadi mohon reviewnya ya? Kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima~ BUT NO BASH!

Jeongmal gomawoyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharper Than IRIS**

**Author **: koooala

**Main Pair **: KaiSoo, HunSoo, ChanSoo

**Genre** : Drama, Supernatural, Romance

**Rate** : T (PG 17)

**Warning : **Boys Love! Yaoi!

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to ****_koooala_**

**a/n **: Terinspirasi dari dua drama sekaligus, **I Can Hear You Voice & IRIS. **Sengaja gak dikasih Point Of View di tiap Characternya. Jadi agak sedikit confuse ya mianhaeyo! Alurnya gajelas, ini sepikiran saya aja jadinya garing banget. So, Saya **Sangat menerima Komentar.**

_**By the way , Jadilah pembaca yang baik sekaligus pengomentar yang baik juga.**_

**Chapter 2 : Kai! Hajima!**

Mungkin waktu 24 Jam dalam sehari memang tidak akan pernah cukup untuk Kyungsoo. Mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah, mencuci, mengepel lantai, atau memasak? Kyungsoo memang melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Kyungsoo memang rajin dan baik sekali sampai tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa lelah jika ada di dalam rumah.

Karena memang biasanya mereka tidak suka jika berada dirumah.

Orang tua Kyungsoo tidak suka jika mereka harus berkumpul.

Orang tua Kyungsoo sangat sayang dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi…

Orang tua Kyungsoo tidak saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Suara teriakan ataupun barang pecah belah seringkali menghiasi indahnya rumah ini.

.

.

Sangat Menyedihkan.

.

.

Menyedihkan sampai seorang Oh Sehun datang dan merangkul Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis sendiri di depan rumahnya. Oh Sehun bukanlah pemerhati yang baik–cuek.

Tapi Sehun itu…

**Hatinya hangat sekali.**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung maaf membuatmu kerepotan lagi"

" Ah tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah"

Setelah cukup lama mengajari kedua bocah itu, akhirnya setelah 3 jam mereka pulang. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Namun rasanya mereka baru saja disana selama beberapa menit. Kyungsoo menutup pintunya lalu membereskan sofa yang terlihat cukup berantakan. Disana ia menemukan selembar kertas yang dilipat sangat rapi.

_Kyungsoo Hyung,_

_Terima kasih sudah mengajariku._

_Kau baik sekali! Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang besok._

_Sincerely, Kai._

Dan setelah membaca itu, Kyungsoo melanjutkan aktifitasnya sambil tersenyum.

Besoknya, Kyungsoo berdadan –agak sedikit lebih– rapi dan menarik. Kok aneh ya? Kenapa Kyungsoo seperti ini?

Tepat saat Kyungsoo menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Ada dua tangan besar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan lalu mengecup tengkuknya.

"Kyungsoo ya…" Goda Chanyeol.

"Eungh.. Hyung lepas"

Chanyeol melepas tindakan 'nakal'nya lalu merangkul kyungsoo. Mengajak Pororo kecil kesayangannya itu kesekolah bersama. Rumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang cukup dekat, sekitar 3 blok dekatnya. Jauh ya? Haha maaf… tapi bagi Chanyeol, jarak itu hanya seperti satu langkah saja.

_"_–_Saat hidup kita berjalan dengan saat baik, _

_sebaiknya kau waspada dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi._

_Jangan memandang jauh kedalam danau,_

_Lebih baik selami danau itu dan lihatlah berapa banyak lumpur yang ada di dalamnya._–"

Karena ini masih pagi, Kai memilih berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya. Menggendong tas yang hanya berisi jaket dan satu buku jurnal sambil berisul pelan. Pertama kalinya Kai merasa hidupnya sedikit–lebih– alur hidup Kai terasa lebih cepat. Padahal pertemuannya dengan namja bermata bulat itu baru kemarin malam, tapi rasanya…

"Kyungsoo ya, pulang sekolah kau bisa menemaniku nonton kan?"

"Entahlah, tapi hari ini aku tidak memilikin janji dengan siapapun"

"Tapi aku memaksamu Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Chanyeol, diikuti dengan tawa renyah dari namja bermarga Park itu.

"Eh Kai !"

Merasa dipanggil, Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah datarnya. Sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, Kai mencoba membaca pikiran orang yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sampai Kai tersadar bahwa ia benar benar aneh saat ini.

Sangat aneh karena,

Kai mulai menerima kemampuan diluar nalarnya itu.

"Chanyeol Sunbae, kenalkan ini Kai dan Kai ini Chanyeol sunbae"

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, _Kim Jong-In_"

**'-****_hah..sepertinya orang ini hanya akan jadi penghambatku saja, shit-'_**

Kai menjabat tangan yang terulur dengan terpaksa itu. Dengan balasan senyum sinis dari Kai, Chanyeol yang cukup tercekat itu membalas senyum Kai dengan seringaian yang lebih menjijikan.

"Sepertinya kita harus berbicara, _Park Chanyeol sunbaenim"_

" Kau terlalu berlebihan _Jong-in. _Sebaiknya aku pergi terlebih dulu Bye"

Chanyeol pergi tanpa meninggalkan senyum yang berarti bagi keduanya. Kyungsoo yang merasa cukup terheran heran itu menarik baju Kai seolah meminta penjelasan. Kai yang mengerti segera menarik Kyungsoo kesebuah kursi taman. Mengambil Journal yang Kai miliki lalu membuat dua surat izin dan memalsukan tanda tangan guru piket.

"Tunggu disini Hyung, aku akan segera kembali"

Kai berlari menuju kelas Kyungsoo, menyisipkan surat izin kedalam buku agenda kelasnya. Dan lalu berlari menuju kelasnya sampai ada seseorang yang memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

" Mau kemana kau kkamjong?"

" Bisa kau sisipkan ini ke buku agenda kelas kita? Aku tidak akan masuk, aku ada perlu sesuatu"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kai membawa kyungsoo ke-apartemennnya. Sebelum itu Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah minimarket yang dekat dengan gedung berlantai banyak itu. Membeli banyak sekali makanan seperti snack, ice cream, chocolate dan beberapa minuman bersoda. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti apapun sedari tadi kini makin pusing saja dibuatnya.

" Kai kenapa kau membawa kau kesini?"

" Hyung, bisakah kau membuka makanan yang aku baru beli tadi?"

" Bisakah kau menjawabku dulu Kai? Kau tau?Kita bolos hari ini?Sungguh hebat sekali!"

Kai melempar dompet miliknya dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk membukanya. Kyungsoo melihat sebuah foto yang terselip di belakang kartu ATM Kai dan lalu melihatnya.

" Kau kenal dengan Chanyeol Sunbaenim?"

" Tentu saja, dia temanku"

" Oh syukurlah, tapi kenapa kalian berbicara formal?"

Kai mengendus pelan dan lalu menatap serius kearah Kyungsoo, Menatap tajam kedua iris mata namja bulat itu. Sebanyak apapun Kai mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dianggapnya cacat dari kepribadian Kyungsoo, sebanyak itulah Kai mulai yakin kalau anggapannya terdahap Kyungsoo itu memang tidaklah salah.

" Apakah aku bisa percaya padamu hyung?"

" Kai ah.. kenapa.. rasanya kau ini serius sekali?" Kai mengangguk pelan.

" Kau berbicara apa sih Kai? Kau tidak bisa percaya pada seseorang dengan mudah seperti ini? Jangan bilang kau dan Chanyeol sunbaenim itu tahanan yang kabur! Iya kan? Hwaaaaa Kai… aku tidak menyangka jika itu terjadi"

" Hyung bukan seperti itu eoh, bahkan aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu"

" Lalu apa maksudmu?"

Kai mulai menjelaskan semua, segala sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah memang temannya dulu, dimasa lalu. Namun semua berubah saat Kai tau bahwa Chanyeol berteman dengannya hanya karena Kai terlalu "popular" sehingga Chanyeol waktu itu merasa sirik dengannya.

Kim Jong-in yang dulu adalah Kim Jong-In yang popular dan berkelakuan baik disekolahnya, karena keluarga Kim memang keluarga baik pada saat itu. Sama juga dengan keluarga Park, namun tetap saja keluarga Kim Memang lebih unggul.

Keluarga Kim tidak akan selalu berada diatas. Kim Hyun Jin dan Kim Hara (kedua orang tua Kai),pergi untuk selama lamanya. Kai berhenti untuk belajar disekolah itu. Memutuskan untuk mengurus semua urusan keluarga dengan serapi-rapinya.

Kai juga menceritakan tentang buku jurnal yang dia pegang saat ini, yang berisi tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya. Yang menjadi misteri paling mengusikan dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo mendengar jelas segala tutur kata yang Kai katakan.

Kyungsoo sangat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi kyungsoo bukan seorang anarkis yang akan berpendapat dengan cepat terhadap suatu masalah personal.

Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

" Hyung…. "

" Hmm ne?"

" Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu bolos hari ini, kau tau? Aku mungkin sedikit lelah. Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil hyung? Saat aku melihat Chanyeol, rasanya dunia seperti berputar kembali. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, **kehilangan teman seperti ini bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit**. Dan kepergian orang tuaku mungkin hanyalah takdir yang berjalan dengan baik. Aku yang sebenarnya ya seperti ini hyung, sangat cengeng dan rapuh jika ingin kau tau. Jika kau melihatku dengan pandangan orang biasanya mungkin aku hanyalah sebuah makhluk arogan yang menyombongkan diri dengan aku tidak seperti itu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung kai dengan perlahan. Memberikan kenyamanan terhadap orang yang kini sedang merasa kacau itu. Sebenarnya yang menjadi titik berat Kai saat ini bukanlah Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo. Namun dirinya sendiri yang membebani diri dengan segala pikiran yang berputar dikepalannya.

Mungkin perlu dicatat.

Kai Saat ini adalah Kai yang sama seperti pada hari kematian orang tuanya.

Semuanya berubah mulai dari pola sikapnya menjadi dingin bukan periang seperti dulu, gaya penampilannya menjadi cuek bukan perhatian seperti waktu itu. Kim Jong In yang sebenarnya adalah ini.

_"_–_Kyungsoo belajar bahwa banyak orang yang memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya._

_Dan kai belajar bahwa yang membuat perubahan terhadap dirinya adalah diri dia sendiri._

_Semua ini memang terjadi begitu rumit, saking rumitnya terkadang ada orang yang memilih untuk pergi (mati) _

_Atau malah terkadang ada orang yang memilih untuk membuat yang lain pergi (Membunuh orang lain)_

_Tapi Seorang Kim Jong In, dia tidak seperti itu._–"

"Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh atau mungkin dia yang terlalu licik. Aku ingin dia sebagai sahabatku ada saat aku jatuh seperti ini. Tapi apa? Bahkan selama 5 tahun ini dia tidak pernah menghubungiku. Sahabat macam apa dia? Bahkan kita pernah meyukai orang yang sama."

"…"

"Hyung…"

"Ne Kai?"

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu?"

**Percaya itu butuh pengorbanan, ya walau memang tidak terasa seperti sebuah pengorbanan -Kai**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kini di depan kelas Matematika terlihat namja perawakan tinggi yang bersender sambil sesekali melirik jam yang ada di tangan kananya. 'Sudah jam segini tapi kenapa Kyungsoo belum keluar juga' pikirnya.

Karena merasa yang di tunggu tidak keluar juga, Chanyeol mencoba mengintip dari pintu ruang kosong?

'Jadi aku dari tadi hanya berdiri sebagai patung selamat datang saja?'

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol merasa kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya sih bukan Kyungsoo-nya yang membuat Chanyeol kesal. Tapi **Kai yang bersama Kyungsoo**-lah yang membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Masih teringat dulu saat Kai masih menjadi teman memang cukup pintar walaupun tidak masuk dalam 3 besar ranking sekolahnya, Kai juga tidak terlalu cerdas jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Kai itu orangnya periang dan tidak pernah mengeluh jika sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu masuk 3 besar ranking sekolahnya dan itupun dihitung dari bawah. Nggak bodo bodo amat sih..

Chanyeol dan Kai sama sama mengikuti kegiatan Basket di sekolahnya, walaupun masih Junior High School tapi mereka terlihat baik jika sedang bersama. Kai memang lebih pendek, namun pesonanya jauh lebih menusuk para yeoja yang menonton mereka. Makanya waktu itu Chanyeol sengaja mendekati Kai untuk meraih popularitasnya. Dan benar, semua orang kini memandang Chanyeol. Apalagi saat Kai berhenti untuk mengurus kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Apa peduli Chanyeol? Yang jelas, sekarang Chanyeol itu –lebih popular dari **Kim Jong-In**

Chanyeol itu ingin deperhatikan!

Chanyeol itu tidak mau jika diacuhkan atau di nomor duakan!

Egois?Memang. Lalu…

**Apa pedulimu? -Park Chanyeol**

******TBC**

**a/n : Hallo! Disini koooala speaking! ^-^) Gomawo chingudeul yg udah review! Btw maaf gak bisa bales satu satu~ oh iya. Sepertinya masih ada yg bingung kan? Jadi gini, Kai itu bisa baca pikiran orang (udah tau kali-_-) nah biar supaya lebih mudah membacanya,**

**Yang dikasih tanda kayak gini '- -' itu artinya kai lagi baca pikiran oke oke ? jadi gak bingung lagi kan? **

**Terus, ada yg bakalan nonton Kpop Romantic Day gak?Tanggal 9 February nanti yang di Pusat Studi Jepang? Kalau ada please comment ya?**

**Nanti kita ketemu disana!**

**Kkeut!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharper Than IRIS**

**Author **: koooala

**Main Pair **: KaiSoo, HunSoo, ChanSoo

**Genre** : Drama, Supernatural, Romance

**Rate** : T (PG 17)

**Warning : **Boys Love! Yaoi!

**Chara belongs to GOD, story belongs to ****_koooala_**

**a/n **: Terinspirasi dari dua drama sekaligus, **I Can Hear You Voice & IRIS. **Sengaja gak dikasih Point Of View di tiap Characternya. Jadi agak sedikit confuse ya mianhaeyo! Alurnya gajelas, ini sepikiran saya aja jadinya garing banget. So, Saya **Sangat menerima Komentar.**

_**By the way , Jadilah pembaca yang baik sekaligus pengomentar yang baik juga.**_

**Chapter 3: New Journal**

_Awalnya sih biasa saja, lama lama semuanya menjadi kurang._

_Kurang ini lah kurang itulah, Kurang menjadi kurang Sempurna._

_Jangan salahkan Obsesi yang terus menggerogoti hati seseorang._

_Jangan salahkan juga Egois yang tumbuh dengan cepat dengan sendirinya._

_Salahkan dia yang mengizinkan semuanya masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan lalu mengambil alih akal sehatnya._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo memasukan beberapa kaleng soda kedalam kulkas.

Sambil mengingat yang baru saja yang ia dengar, Kyungsoo jadi agak sedikit 'takut'. Dilihatnya ponsel putih miliknya terdapat banyak notifikasi Missed Call dari Chanyeol. **'–Apa benar Chanyeol sunbae itu seperti itu? Tapi dia itu orangnya baik sekali, apalagi dia sangat ****memperhatikanku.** Chanyeol sunbae itu tidak pernah merepotkannya. Huaah aku jadi pusing–'

"Hyung apa kau tidak kedinginan jika diam berlama lama di depan kulkas huh?"

"…"

"Hyunggg"

Karena yang dipanggil tidak kunjung bangun dari lamunannya, Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dari depan kulkas lalu menutup kulkas itu pelan.

" Kai, mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh tapi masa Chanyeol Sunbae orangnya seperti itu? Dia itu baik sekali kan? Masa dia seperti itu?"

"Dia memang baik hyung, dia baik padamu."

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan sebuah seyuman kecil. Kyungsoo mengambil tas gendongnya dan lalu mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sebuah buku berwarna merah dengan pita emas di depannya tertulis **'Kyungsoo's Journal'.**

Kyungsoo memberikan buku itu pada kepada orang yang didepannya ini untuk membaca isinya.

Tepat pada lembar pertama, Kai melihat banyak sketsa wajah berukuran kecil yang menghiasi lembar itu. Do Ahrim, Do Seera, Do Changhyun. Do? Itukan Family name-nya Kyungsoo?

"Hyung gambarmu bagus sekali"

"Tapi aku tidak meminta kau untuk memujiku Kai-ah."

"Kau tidak usah meminta untuk dipuji hyung."

"Haha, coba buka lembar berikutnya"

Dan saat membuka lembar selanjutnya, Kai agak sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Disana ada sketsa wajah teman dekat Kyungsoo.

Kim Junmyeon, Kevin Li, Oh Sehun, Lee…

Eh?

Oh Sehun?

"Di lembar itu, aku membuat sketsa orang-orang yang baik padaku. Contohnya Sehun."

'–aku juga ingin ada di buku jurnalmu ini hyung-' pikir Kai

Kai mengangguk, lalu ia membuka lembar setelahnya. Dan betapa kagetnya Kai saat sketsa yang ia lihat adalah **Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.**

"Sepertinya Chanyeol ini sangat baik padamu ya hyung?"

"Ya..makanya aku agak sedikit kaget saat kau menceritakan Chanyeol di masa lalu"

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah menceritakannya padamu"

"Justru seharusnya kau menceritakannya lebih banyak lagi"

"Eh?"

"Aku sangat suka jika semua orang yang ada disekitarku jujur tentang jalan hidupnya. Ah– Kai… Sepertinya aku harus sopan sekali jika aku bertamu sampai larut seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mengambil journal merahnya dan lalu memasukannya kedalam tas dan lalu berpamitan dengan Kai.

.

.

Kyungsoo sengaja mampir ke sebuah toko buku dan lalu membeli beberapa pensil warna yang baru, membeli kertas berukuran sedang, penggaris, dan sebuah buku.

Buku berwarna merah ada corak yang berarti dari buku saja isinya lebih tebal dari buku journal yang sepertinya butuh Journal Journal yang lama memang sudah usang.

'–buku lamaku memang masih kosong sih. Tapi apa salahnya membeli buku baru untuk diisi dengan hal yang baru juga–'

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Kyungsoo menepi di sebuah pulpen dan menuliskan beberapa kata di buku journal barunya itu.

'–Kyungsoo's Journal-'

With Kim Jong-In.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo pergi dari apartemennya, Kai yang entah kenapa pada malam itu–pergi ke balkon apartemennya. Kai tidak pernah menyangka mulutnya akan 'seember' itu. Apalagi saat ia menceritakan segala yang terjadi dengannya dimasa lalu. Orang tuanya, hidupnya, bahkan ceritanya masa lalunya yang buruk itu di babat habis dengan sekali pertemuan.

Tapi setidaknya Kai bisa bernafas lega. Sangat lega sekali…

Setidaknya, mulut 'embernya' itu tidak terlalu membuka semuanya.

Dan

Setidaknya kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau kau bisa **membaca pikirannya.**

.

.

.

_Sigh.._

"Seharusnya aku tidak mudah percaya dengan seseorang yang baru saja ku temui" Kai meneguk minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku juga tidak selunak ini"

Kai mengambil journal miliknya (orang tuanya). Dan lalu membukanya sembarang acak.

Disitu tertulis :

_May 21__st_

_Hari ini aku belajar bahwa seharusnya aku bisa menjaga omonganku lebih baik lagi, terutama di depan orang yang ku sayang._

**_'_**–**hah, appa ini menulis apa sih?-'pikir Kai**

_Mencintai itu tidak pernah pada pandangan pertamaku [Kim Hara] yang kini menjadi percaya padamu selama-lamanya._

…

**'–Yaampun, appa ini orangnya dramatis sekali -_- **–'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tepat pukul 6 pagi seorang namja mungil tengah menggeliat lucu di kasurnya. Menarik kembali selimutnya dan lalu menggesek gesekan kepalanya ke sebuah bantal besar yang ada diatasnya.

Good Morning Do Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo–namja mungil itu, membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

**'-Hoaaaah-'**

Kyungsoo menguap cukup lebar, mengucek matanya lalu mencoba untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya. Padahal alarm di kamar itu belum berbunyi sama sekali. Mungkin hari ini Kyungsoo dan alarm sedang berlomba siapa–yang–bangun–lebih–dulu?

Karena ini hari Kamis, Kyungsoo tidak punya jadwal di hari ini. Jadi, dia memutuskan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan tadi malam.

Menggambar Sketsa Kai.

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang begitu mengingat nama yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Kyungsoo sayang?

Sebenarnya Kai ini ngapain sih sampai kamu salah tingkah kayak gini?

Kenapa senyum terus hmm?"

Jika peri itu memang ada, mungkin peri itu sudah bertanya tanya tentang 'apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo kesayangannya ini?'.

Kyungsoo melipat selimutnya dan membereskan tempat tidunya. Mengambil Journal 'Khusus'miliknya itu sambil kedapur lalu membuat adonan pancake untuk sarapannya dan memanaskan air untuk membuat segelas the hangat.

Kringggg…Kriiingggg….

"Yeobseyo?"

"…"

"Eh… kenapa harus sepagi ini jika kau ingin meneleponku?"

"…"

"Datanglah, kebetulan aku membuat pancake untuk sarapan hari ini"

"…"

"Ne! Annyeonghaseo"

Kurang lebih 30 menit menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo. Dengan segera, Kyungsoo-pun membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan langsung mengantarkannya ke meja makan.

"Sunbae.."

"Ya pororo?"

"EH? Ah yasudah tidak jadi!"

"yak.. Kyungsoo ya"

"Jangan merengek seperti itu Sunbae! Telingamu melebar jika kau terus seperti itu"

"Aigoo… ada apa Do Kyungsoo si mata bulat? Ada apa hmm?"

.

.

.

"Sunbae sangat mengenal Kai ya?Bisakah ceritakan sesuatu tentang kalian berdua?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suara dentuman bola yang mengenai lantai lapangan basket terdengar begitu itu yang kini bermain bola basket–Kai sangat penuh dengan emosi.

Emosi Nostalgianya.

Suara ini suara yang belum pernah ia dengar selama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bola ini?Dia bahkan baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

Dia masih ingat dulu saat mencetak 3 point pada detik terakhir pada pertandingan finalnya dengan Sekolah lain. Membuat keadaan berbalik, Skor sekolah Kai menjadi lebih unggul dan menjadi dia masih ingat saat ada yang memeluknya begitu erat memberikan selamat kepadanya. Karena dulu mereka masih bocah, akan sangat wajar jika mereka berlenggak lenggok seerti pemain professional. Bertingkah laku seperti seorang Championship tingkat International.

Ya..

Mereka sangat kampungan sekali waktu itu.

Melakukan Hi-5 di lapang basket, atau sekedar flying kiss tebar pesona.

Iuh…

.

.

Dan parahnya..

Di kostum mereka, di belakangnya..

Dengan PD-nya menulis.

**'- COOL C&K! –'**

[ Itu maksudnya Cool Chanyeol & Kai ] -_-

Ah sudahlah, namanya juga masa lalu. Cuman yang pasti mereka menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

Bukan karena tindakan "terong-terongan" atau "gue–keren–banget–kan–cuy?"

Tapi justru karena Kai yang begitu menyimpan kepercayaan lebih pada sunbaenya Chanyeol yang terlalu bermuka dua.

Dengan Sekali shoot, Kai mencentak 3 Point dengan mulus tanpa ada suara dentingan pada garis besi yang ada di ringnya.

"Kau memang bermain sangat baik Kkamjong-ah"

"Ya..semua laki laki bisa bermain basket dengan baik Sehun-ah"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke club basket saja?"

"…" Kai hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Sehun sehun? Tentu dia sangat mendukung sahabatnya Kapten basket tahun ini adalah orang yang Sehun kenal, memasukan Kai kedalam club tentu sangatlah mudah. Apalagi, Skill Kai memang sudah dibilang amat baik jika dimasuka ke club–eh bukan, ** Tim Inti.**

Sebenarnya Kai ini bukan masuk ke 'Ruang Nostalgianya' tapi Kai hanya..

Apa ya namanya…

Itu loh..

Kalau ngebuktiin sama orang yang kita suka kalau kita itu keren atau Skill-full namanya apa?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kyungsoo berjalan begitu pelan. Padahal jaraknya sekarang dengan gerbang tempat ia bersekolah itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tapi rasanya begitu sesekali memijit pelan saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo merasa... semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Sehun yang saat itu baru saja membenarkan tali sepatunya kini berlari menghampiri orang yang ia kenal. Saking terburu-buru, Sehun malah menginjak tali sepatunya dan Sehun hampir terjatuh selesai menali sepatunya dengan–baik–dan–benar. Sehun mencari sosok yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi kok?

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo tertidur di Kasur yang sebenarnya tidak–begitu– diselimuti oleh selimut yang merasa agak dingin kini mencoba menarik selimutnya itu tapi rasanya berat sekali menggerakan tangannya.

Karena dirasa kyungsoo membutuhkan bantuan, orang yang ada disebelahnya mengabil selimut yang ada di Kasur sebelah.

"Kyungsoo hyung..kau sebenarnya kenapa?

"…"

"Suhumu di bawah 34 derajat, wajahmu pucat, dan kau cukup kenapa hyung?"

Kai mengelus rambut kyungsoo tissue yang ada di meja dan mengelap keringat kyungsoo yang begitu Kyungsoo merasa terusik dengan pergerakan tissue di -pun bangun.

Oh my…

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum khawatir.

"Hyung, apa kau baik baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk, jika ia berbicara ia yakin suaranya akan terdengar parau. Kai mencoba 'membaca' apa jawabanya. Dan kini mata mereka beremu.

**'**–**hiks kai, aku… aku… aku percaya padamu**–'

**TBC**

**a/n :**

**Hallo Semuanya ._.)**

**Koooala gak tau bakal banyak yang komentar, haha the way, emang sih ff ini kecepetan soalnya kalau di lama lamain jadi berbelit belit.**

**Oh iya, udah gitu yang buat '-…-' itu tujuan yg sebenernya sih biar gampang kebaca. Soalnya susah ya kalau nyiriin dia lagi baca pikiran atau nggak.**

**Ntar deh di perbaikin lagi ffnya biar lebih gampang kebacanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review lagi juseyo :'3 **


End file.
